


Biscuits

by Elenhin



Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Gen, biscuit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenhin/pseuds/Elenhin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is another challenge given to me by the ever generous and talented Aramirandme81. Based on the One Word at a Time series. </p>
<p>The word was biscuit, and the line was; How Axl can take a bite of a biscuit and strew crumbs over the entire house in seconds, and Anders can shove two whole biscuits into his in one go and keep on talking without spilling as much as a single crumb is one of the World’s great mysteries to Olaf.</p>
<p>Which is the first line in the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biscuits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aramirandme81](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aramirandme81/gifts).



> Thanks once more for letting me do this, I hope you enjoy it. ;)

Biscuits

 

How Axl can take a bite of a biscuit and strew crumbs over the entire house in seconds, and Anders can shove two whole biscuits into his in one go and keep on talking without spilling as much as a single crumb is one of the world’s great mysteries to Olaf.

 

Ty is a very neat eater and do not leave much crumbs around him, or any evidence that he has been there eating at all in fact. Mike will leave a few crumbs here and there, often cramming something into his mouth when he’s in a hurry.

 

Axl is the one who can take a small package of crisps, eat them, and generate about a pound of crumbs everywhere. He will munch crisps while reading with the result that the pages in the book are in the end transparent from the greasy fingers and crumbs.

 

Anders can sit hunched over the book, continuously eating crisps from a large bag and yet not even leave a as much as a greasy fingerprint behind.

 

Compared to this, Olaf has decided that the mystery of the Bermuda Triangle should be quite easy to solve, but he can not understand how they do it.

 

It’s true though, they had both showed up at Ty’s place, grabbing beers from the fridge and Ty who is generally more sensible than the two of them put together decided he did not want them drinking unless they had eaten properly. Since they had not, he put up some biscuits for them. Already the table in front of Axl is littered with crumbs, there are crumbs on the floor, almost forming crumb drifts when the air moves and shifts them.

 

There is only one bite missing from the biscuit, but the crumbs are already forming an invasion of Ty’s house.

 

Anders have, true to form, crammed the whole thing into his mouth. His cheeks are bulging out, and he hasn’t stopped talking.

  
There are crumbs on the floor under his chair, but they come from Axl, not him. He hasn’t spilled a single crumb yet and Olaf watches in amazement.

 

All Ty does is to wipe the crumbs up from the table when they are done, sighing tiredly but he do not appear to notice what has happened.

 

Olaf though is determined to figure it out, it’s a mystery that can simply not be allowed to go on unsolved any longer.

 

“I don’t want biscuits,” Axl declares, making it oh so much simpler for him. “ Can’t we have cupcakes?” he asks hopefully.

 

“I don’t have any,” Ty sighs.

 

“So make some,” Anders shrugs, speaking with his mouth full again. Olaf is watching very carefully but there are no crumbs, still no crumbs. “We are stuck here waiting for Mike anyway, and you know that spoiled brat won’t shut up about it.”

 

“And you two will fight over the mixture and icing bowls,” Ty snorts. “No thanks.”

 

“Anders gets icing bowl, Axl gets the mixture,” Olaf declares. “No arguments allowed and you make cupcakes.”

 

“Fine,” Ty gives in. Family gatherings can be tense anyway and baking is very relaxing. He do not need the book either, knowing how to make them by heart. Though he is not sure why Olaf appears to be so interested in it, and Olaf is.

 

Axl has mixture smeared around his mouth, on the table, and on his t-shirt. There are fingerprints on the bowl and even a smudge on his forehead and yet there appears to be just as much mixture left in the bowl as when he started.

 

Anders has made short work of the icing bowl, leaving it almost spotless clean. So is he, the only evidence of him having licked the bowl is the faintest hint of icing at the corner of his mouth. He licks his lips and it is gone, and Olaf is intrigued.

 

He makes another experiment, taking them both to the park, buying two ice creams. One with hardly any chocolate sauce that he gives to Axl, and one with chocolate sauce dripping from it that he hands to Anders.

 

Of course Axl pouts about his not having as much of the chocolate syrup as Anders’ does, but he has to know this.

 

Axl, when he looks him over after has ice cream just about everywhere, it is in his hair and on his shirt. Smeared around his mouth and on Olaf’s t-shirt where he managed to wipe some. It is on his shoes and pants and there’s a trail of melted ice cream behind them on the pavement.

 

Anders wipes the tips of his fingers on a napkin and you can never tell he ate an ice cream and Olaf simply can not understand it. There should be chocolate smears on his chin, and well, somewhere, but there is none.

 

It is not natural, it’s is not right, and it is a mystery bigger than the hen and the egg, and he is determined to figure it out if it kills him….

 

The End

 

Please comment, the Cricket is hungery, and very much recomends the One Word at a Time series by Aramirandme81


End file.
